


Mini Faeries!

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fairies, Getting Together, Humor, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run of extremely rotten bad luck, Duo's fortunes finally change when he gets a winged Mini Faerie and a wish. Or does he really get lucky?<br/>1x2, 2+Hirde, 13xHirde, 13+Une, WingxShinigami, HeavyArmsxSandrock, Shelong+Taurus, AU, Slight Angst, Humour, Lemon/Lime, Non-Yaoi, Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Faeries!

**Author's Note:**

> Old work inspired by Mirumo De Pon. 2005/08/09, 2005/10/21, 2005/10/26, 2006/01/22, 2006/02/25.

Duo crawled into his bed in utmost misery. It was a Friday night, but he was not happy. In truth, he was utterly miserable and wished he could crawl into a deep hole and disappear. His girlfriend Hirde had confessed to seeing their rich school principle, Khrushrenada, behind his back during morning Chemistry. Reeling from shock, he had somehow created a chemical mess which blew up the lab room. Hirde had disappeared in the panic that followed. Afterwards, it turned out Khrushrenada had too disappeared. Duo had been left to face the wrath of Lady Une; vice principle and enraged ex-fiancee.  
After being finally released from her office, he had tried to make his way to the basketball courts in time for his favourite gym class. The entire football team ran over him when he accidentally tripped before the change room. That resulted in a visit to the nurse's office where the medical staff confused some sort of prescription drug meant to cure constipation for pain killers. He spent the rest of the day on the toilet, groaning. Now there were rumours floating about school that he was some sort of masturbation fanatic.  
It was not a good day.  
He buried his head into his pillow as he flopped down. And banged his forehead onto something hard.  
'Ow- shit! Now what?'  
There was something underneath his pillow. Duo reached underneath and pulled out, to his bemusement, a large silver goblet.  
'What the... heck? Why's-'  
A tiny head with messy brown locks popped out of the goblet and glared up at him.  
'Are you Duo Maxwell?'  
His mouth dropped open.  
'....'  
'Speak, or are you a mute? Are you, or aren't you Duo Maxwell?'  
'...yes, I am.'  
'Hn.'  
The thing that climbed out of the cup and dropped onto his lap looked like a miniature version of one of his classmates; a boy by the name of Heero Yuy, only it was more chubbier and had wider eyes. It was tiny, barely the size of his fist, and way... cute. A cute mini-Heero Yuy? Cute was something Duo had never associated with stone-face Heero. Duo stared at it. God, it even wore the same olive green tanktop Heero was so fond of wearing over denims. The cute, miniature creature stared right back at him.  
'What?' it demanded in a growl not at all unlike Heero's own, only a little more high pitched. 'What are you staring for?'  
'Um... well, it's the first time I've... seen something like you.... What are you?'  
The little Heero scowled, and looked all the more cuter for it.  
'I'm a Mini-Faerie.'  
'A Mini-Faerie?' Duo blinked. 'Oh really...? That's... nice.'  
He was having cute hallucinations about chubby faeries resembling classmates. He was coming down with some sort of fever. He smiled down at the tiny being.  
'What's you name?'  
'Wing.'  
Duo's smile grew wider. 'That's a good name.'  
He lifted a finger and patted the faerie on his head.  
'Well Wing, it was a pleasure meeting you...'  
The Mini-Faerie drew out a miniature gun and shot his finger. Duo felt a sharp pain in his index prickle.  
'Ow!'  
'Don't be so familiar,' snapped the thing called Wing back. 'I don't like humans touching me.'  
It wasn't a hallucination. It was real. A sinking, awful feeling weighed down his stomach. He was going crazy.

 

Heero was not having a good day. First, one of his classmates, the stupid Duo Maxwell, blew up the lab during Chemistry. Then during the period he had his study break in, he had been dragged out to the basketball courts from the library because one of the teams lacked a member and forced to play. He loathed team sports. It was not that he wasn't good at them; far from it- he simply did not get along with people and wanted to avoid contact with humans as much as possible. However it was the fact he had been too good at playing that caused his headache for the week. He had been signed up without consult for the interschool trials at the end of the period. He was not happy at all.  
'You there! Yeah you! Stop right there!'  
The yell intruded on his thoughts. The voice sounded familiar. Duo? Frowning, Heero looked around him. He looked to his side, behind him, up and then down. Then he blinked. There, in the middle of the path, was a silver goblet that he had not noticed before. He looked around him again. Where was Duo? What foolish prank was his classmate up to now? His eyebrows drew themselves together in a frown.  
'Down here! Stop ignoring me you mortal! Hell and damnation, I may be small, but I ain't that small. Look! Look at me damnit!'  
Heero looked down. And stared. An impossibly miniature Duo before him crawled out from the rim of the cup and down on the concrete path. Heero recovered his senses, as much as he could, quickly.  
'What are you?' he inquired in a monotone.  
'I am Shinigami! The most feared of all Mini-Faeries! All those who have seen me shaltn't live long as I am Death and I-'  
'You're in my way. Move.' The damn thing sounded like a hyped up version of his irritating classmate on too much sugar and caffeine.  
It spluttered before him.  
'Oy! Have some respect human. Do you know who I am? I am Shinigami! You know- “The Shinigami”. I am the master of Fate! You shall not be going anywhere because Shinigami has spoken!'  
Heero looked down in bemusement at the little Shinigami. Then he lifted one foot up and stepped down hard on the little Mini-Faeirie.  
'Gyaa!'  
The little Shinigami was knocked out unconscious. Heero took a few steps forward. He intended to leave the thing lying there but he hesitated. Heero turned and looked at the black clad Mini-Faerie. With a sigh he picked the cup and the creature up by its long braided hair. He'd take it home with him. He wasn't in the habit of picking things up off the streets but little creature was kind of cute. Maybe his guardian J would have some usage for it in his experiments. He unzipped his schoolbag and carelessly tossed the cup and the Mini-Faerie into its black depths.

 

'So you're here to grant me a wish?'  
'Yes.'  
'Why?'  
Wing frowned.  
'Because it's a Mini-Faeries' job to grant wishes to mortals you moron.'  
'...oh... okay....' Like that was something a normal person would know. Duo frowned and scratched his head. 'So you're a Mini-Faerie who's gonna grant me one wish because it's in your job description to and not because of any other particular reason. Just one wish? Or do I get more if I wish for more?' he mused out aloud. 'Actually, this could be good... but you know, I can't think of anything to wish for.'  
'.... I'm going back to my cup now. Call me when you've finally managed to gather any of your few brain cells together to decide.' With a disgusted snort, Wing jumped up and scrambled into the silver goblet where he had came from.  
'Oy, oy! Could you tell me first whether there's there a time limit or anything to this wishing business? Can I cancel the wish if I don't wish for it anymore? Oy wait a moment will you!'  
Sharp, piercing little blue eyes peered at him darkly from above the rim of the cup.  
'No to both. And no, you can't wish for more wishes. Now leave me in peace until you've actually have business with me. Goodnight.'  
The head disappeared from sight as Wing flung a mini-blanket from out of nowhere over himself.  
'... Christ, you're a grumpy faerie aren't you?'  
There was a soft hmph, before the lump beneath the blanket shifted and Duo's new guest fell asleep. Duo was left alone in his state of wakefulness. Being crazy was a funny thing. He could get to like it. If only his finger didn't sting so much. He suckled on it. He ought to stick a bandage on the tiny wound.

 

'I'm begging you- please, please, please keep me! Please, please, please!'  
The Faerie knelt before him, its head bent submissively down on the wooden flooring of his bedroom. It had been in the position since Heero had released it from his bag.  
'....'  
'Please-!' It cupped its hands above its head in a begging pose. Its tiny braid wriggled as it shook its clasped hands.  
'Hn.'  
'Please....?' The Faerie snuck a pleading look up at Heero, its wide eyes shiny and bright.  
'Why?'  
'You see, we Mini-Faeries come here to this plain to in order to take this test to become a fully fledged Faerie. If we manage to grant some mortal a wish successfully, we get our certificates.'  
'Sit up.'  
The Faerie sat up.  
'Is that why you're here then?'  
'Well... kinda....' The tiny Mini-Faerie before him fidgeted. 'Actually... yeah... that too but....'  
Heero waited.  
'I'm actually looking for a friend of mine,' Shinigami blurted out. 'You wouldn't have happened to have stepped upon another Mini-Faerie like me now would you?'  
'No.'  
The little thing looked crestfallen at Heero's straight answer.  
'Oh.... I see. I guess it was a far shot considering the human world is a bigger world than our world....'  
It looked to be on the verge of crying.  
'What am I going to do!? I can't go back! I need to find him.' The Mini-Faerie bounced in agitation from one tiny foot to another. 'I need to see him. If I don't find Wing, I'll die!'  
'.... Look, do you have any other information about this... Wing?'  
Shinigami paused in his bouncing and scratched his head. Heero was once again reminded of his classmate. Maxwell had the habit of scratching his head while thinking too. He also had the same habit of bouncing around when excited or agitated. Heero shook his head clear of his thoughts.  
'Well he's about this high,' Shinigami lifted his hand to about head level, ten centimetres above the table where he stood. 'He storms around with a face pretty much set in stone, and wears the exact same clothes like you do. He's got messy brown hair and the cutest ass... and he's supposed to have taken on an assignment to some mortal called, um, “Duo Maxwell” that lives around this region.'  
Heero's eyebrow shot up.  
'I know that Maxwell.'  
'You do?'  
'I just said so, didn't I?' Heero growled out.  
The Mini-Faerie's eyes grew impossibly large. The blue cobalt glimmered with hope and adoration.  
'Really? Really truly? Really, really, truly? Really, really, really-'  
Heero swatted the Mini-Faerie on the head. The braided creature fell smacked forward on his face.  
'Owww.... What did I do?' Shinigami whimpered in pain.  
It was smaller than Duo but twice as annoying. Luckily the apartment where Maxwell lived was only a block away. He could depose of the matter quickly.

 

Somebody was ringing the doorbell. Duo got off the bed and went to answer it.  
'Yes?'  
A chubby creature flew inside the doorway as he opened it and hovered directly before his face. Duo blinked. He blinked again. It looked like he was looking straight at a miniature version of himself.  
'Greetings mortal, I am Shinigami, the Keeper of Hell and the most feared of all Mini-Faeries!'  
What the hell? He was a Mini-Faerie too?  
The door opened fully and a tall figure stepped him. It was the larger version of Wing. Duo looked from Shinigami to Heero and then back to Shinigami.  
'Say, does mean I get two wishes if I keep him too?'  
'I take that it means that the other one called “Wing” is here,' noted Heero. He reached up and plucked the flying Mini-Faerie from the air. 'Show us it.'  
'Nnngf!' Shinigami popped his head out from Heero's fist and looked up at Duo with big and wide shimmering eyes. 'Please?'  
'Em... sure. Come with me,' Duo grinned at the two and turned. He led them up the living room towards his bedroom. Everything around him felt a little surreal. 'He's fallen asleep so-'  
'Wing!'  
A black blur flew past Duo. He felt a breeze against his cheeks as it went over his shoulder. The black shadow slammed into the silver goblet. The goblet toppled off the bed and bounced onto the floor. Underneath the handkerchief sized blanket that spilled out, two lumps moved.  
'...Ng!...Ow! What the- you! Shinigami, I'm going to kill you!'  
'Mwa wa ha ha ha. Got you at last! You can't hide from Death! Oh Wing I missed- owww! That hurt! You shot me!'  
'I said I'm going to kill you and I swear I will! You've interfered with my missions for the last time! Stay still! I'm going to choke you to death.'  
Heero walked over to the wriggling lumps and stamped his foot down on the tiny blanket. Suddenly the voices stopped. Duo's jaw dropped.  
'What are you doing!? You've killed them!'  
Heero flipped the blanket over and picked up the two still Mini-Faeries. He inspected the two.  
'No. They're still alive. It seems like they're durable creatures.'  
Heero dangled them before him.  
'See?'  
He bounced the two; Shinigami by his braid and Wing by his sneaker clad foot. Strange. The thing called Wing looked a bit like himself, thought Heero in bemusement as he looked at the second Mini-Faerie.  
'Damnit Heero!' Duo rushed over and snatched the unconscious Mini-Faeries away from Heero. 'That's not how you should treat... these things.'  
'How then?'  
'With a lot more respect.' Duo laid the two carefully onto his pillow. 'They're magical creatures after all. It's never a good idea to anger them at all. Plus these things give out wishes!'  
'Hn.'  
'You sound like you don't particularly care.'  
'I don't. I don't want to deal with this matter. You can have it.'  
Heero turned to exit.  
'Wait,' came a rough voice.  
Heero looked back towards the bed. One of the creatures had recovered and now was glaring at him. Wing.  
'What?'  
'Wishes are not transferable. You have to make a wish otherwise Shinigami cannot go back to our world.'  
'I have no wishes.'  
'Then until you do have one, you must keep Shinigami by your side.'  
'Hn. What if I wish to not keep him?'  
The brown hair Mini-Faerie pulled out a miniature gun out of nowhere and aimed the gun at the unconscious Shinigami's head.  
'Then I will kill him. Failure is not permitted.'  
'Oy wait! Wait a moment here! Wing! That buddy of yours came here just to see you and you plan to kill him? That's awful! Heero, say something!'  
'Well I don't want it.'  
'Look!' Duo moved towards Heero. 'Heero, you're so damn fucken cold. I wish you'd-'  
He banged his knee hard against his bed as he took a step forward.  
'Fuck me! Oooh....'  
Duo bent down and clutched at his knee. He hissed.  
'Ow, that hurts.'  
'Your wish shall be granted.'  
'Huh?'  
Duo looked up.  
'What did you say?'  
'Your wish shall be granted.'  
'I didn't make a wish.'  
'Yes you did.'  
'No I....' Suddenly Duo grew cold. 'Oh not that wish.'  
Wing smirked.  
'Your wish shall be... granted.'  
Duo felt a presence near him. He looked across his shoulders in dread. Heero was standing behind him with the expression Duo had never seen before on his face. A loving smile.

 

It was a very strange Monday morning. Duo did up his shirt buttons with shaky hands before his wardrobe. His legs were bare so his skin prickled in the coolness of room. Duo hurriedly grabbed his crumpled trousers and zipped it up, not bothering to put on a pair of underwear. Across from him, Heero stood entirely naked. He did not seem to mind the cold as he ironed his shirt on Duo's bed, his clothes laid out on the areas not dirtied by the weekend's activities. It was quiet. The Mini-Faeries were bounded up with duct tape and were currently stuffed in a bin, along with the respective silver goblets they had arrived with. Duo had not objected to Heero's action.  
Heero laid down the iron as he finished.  
'Duo...'  
Duo jumped.  
'Yes?' he squeaked. Duo cleared his throat and tried to look composed before his frowning classmate.  
'Those are my mine.'  
'Ah... oh. Sorry. Just wait a sec, I'll take them off now.'  
He began to pull down the trousers he wore. He stopped halfway.  
'I'll take these off in the bathroom.'  
'Why?'  
Heat crept up his cheeks.  
'I'm not wearing anything underneath this.'  
'Duo, I've seen every square centimetre of your body this weekend.'  
Fire swept all across his face as he blushed furiously.  
'That's was then, this is now, okay?!' He crossed his arms defensively and glared at Heero. 'Look, I didn't exactly plan for that to happen, okay? 'It's not like you got the worst of it! I'm hurting like hell because you rode me like the very devil. You're a damn insatiable maniac when it comes to sex you know!' He whirled around. 'Damn those Faeires!'  
There was a light tap on his shoulder.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'You know something that's really sick though? I really wish you weren't,' Duo said softly. 'How's that for a joke?'  
'I don't find it funny.'  
'I don't either.'  
Silence stretched.  
'... Duo?'  
'Go. Please.'  
'I can't. You've still got my pants on.'

 

'Wing... I don't think you should go back yet.'  
'Why? My business here is done. I have no reason for staying.' He pulled off the some remnants of duct tape from his buttocks with difficulty. It had been hard escaping from the prison the human had constructed. Luckily an arm had been left freed of the sticky tape and he had been able to conjure a magical knife to free himself. Abide, it had taken him hours to work his own way free. 'Once I get my cup out from there, I'm going back.'  
Shinigami jumped up and peeped over the rim of the container.  
'But look...' he said softly. 'I don't think you made your chosen partner happy.'  
'So? I granted the idiot his wish.'  
Shinigami scowled down at Wing. An arc of silver flickered, and whirred down.  
'Are you trying to kill me now Shinigami!?'  
'We're supposed to make our partners happy! Not just simply grant them wishes.'  
'That's not what's written in the Faeirie Book,' stated Wing stoically.  
'You and your by the book thinking. This is exactly why I... I... hate you!' shouted the long hair Faerie. The black winged flew towards the window, crying. After smacking face into the glassy place, the infuriated Shinigami sliced a circular slot in the glass with his mini-scythe, and then exited the room with an undignified, drunken wave.  
He left behind a stunned Wing so frozen into place, he had became cracked stone.  
It was perhaps after an hour the stone statue began to move. But even then, it was not much of a movement as Wing reached out a wobbly, tiny hand towards the hole exit.  
'Shingami...' he cried pitifully.

 

The Monday morning was a quiet one at school. Everything was perfectly... ordinary. Nothing was unusual. There was no problems or crisis that he had to deal with. Whether because a certain class member who usually disrupted the ordinary dry course of lessons was not there, or not, Heero was not sure. The rumours said Duo had been hospitalised because he overworked a certain muscle below- or to put it crudely, broke his dick with too much enthusiastically wanking on Friday. Heero knew it for a lie as just the Sunday before, it had been in good working order.  
But Heero did not want to spend too much time thinking, or remembering what they had did.  
It was just... too embarrassing.  
Which is why he did not understand the fact why he was catching himself staring off into space, recalling vivid images and sensations not fitting for a top student like himself to be wasting mind process power on. He didn't like people, so why was he thinking so much about one particular boy who never caught his attention much at all in class, other that the times when Duo was speaking out aloud to the teacher- which, come to think of it, happened fairly often and just a regularly as the long hair being thrown out of class for too much chatting. So maybe he did notice Duo. But who wouldn't? Duo was always an attention grabber. He didn't think the boy deliberately sought for the limelight though. The teachers seemed to keep an extra eagle eye out for him. Hn. That braid of his was like a red flag to a bull, he supposed. Why Duo kept the hair to such ridiculous length was beyond him. It just wasn't practical.  
It was messy, and it got tangled in the sheets, as well as other places. Added the stickiness of sex, and the hair could develop a choke hold on a person's neck. And it did. But it looked good across-  
Heero half grown and half growled.  
The Mini-Faeries had turned him into a raving pervert with the magic of theirs. He was thinking too many damn, unnatural nasty stuff.  
'No,' piped a high pitched voice sincerely, 'it's because you are a pervert, you are thinking these things yourself.'  
Heero's head turned around to the side so fast, he nearly gave himself whiplash.  
Two Mini-Faeries sat on his window plane that he didn't recognised. Or rather, he did and he didn't. The speaker, a blond Mini-Faerie, looked like Quatre Raberba Winner, the student body president, with his huge, aqua blue eyes. The other one, looked like his best friend, Trowa Barton, down to his unique curve of fringe and his sharp, crisp green eye- the Mini-Faerie had a half-clown mask. They were just... miniaturised.  
More of them?  
If he could've shown expression, he would have gaped, but he had a hard time displaying any type of emotion due to the fact he really never learnt how to. It was not exactly something a young, growing boy could have picked up from an aging old, distant uncle who's mechanical, thick metal optical inventions took up the area on his face usually reserved for the eyes, the rumoured windows into one's soul.  
Instead, he did a more instinctive thing.  
He pulled out his desk drawer and began hunting around the bottom for a roll of duct tape he was sure he had somewhere around. He needed to dispose of the two new Mini-Faeries as soon as possible before he suffered yet another humiliation.  
Suddenly the blue-green eyes of the blond Mini-Faerie began watering.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, or intrude on you by reading your mind. Please don't be upset. I want to be your friend.'  
'....' his hand paused for a split second in the drawer, before he frantically began to search faster for the duct tape. Once he had those things bundled out of the way, he could return his life back to normal.  
It was then the Mini-Faerie with the half clown mask stepped protectively in front of his blond comrade, and began speaking.  
'It is understandable that you wish your life to be back to normal, but unfortunately, that is no longer possible.'  
The one green eye stayed steadily on Heero as he spoke, showing no signs whatsoever of fear as Heero finally found the roll of duct tape he had been looking for.  
'We apologise for intruding on you, but we felt it was necessary to do so as it seems that it clear that…' the previously silent Mini-Faeirie launched into a long speech. Initially Heero did not pay much attention to the droning thing, but gradually the words the Mini-Faeirie spoke soaked into him. The voice of the Trowa Mini-Faerie was only a little more high pitched than that of his best friend, but their mannerism was exactly the same. Heero, to his surprise, found his ire lowering. His best friend Trowa did not talk much, but when he did so, he spoke just as earnestly and as long as the Mini-Faerie before him. Heero began to really listen to the Mini-Faerie.  
'...and so, your current moody state is not the fault of magic, as you think, but the result of your hormones finally reaching their active state and emerging from their paralysis. Admitting, magic may have played a part in triggering their release than leaving it up to nature to dictate, but it is important to achieve self realisation.'  
By the time the Mini-Faerie had finished his two hour long speech, Heero had drawn up a chair and was sitting before the two Mini-Faeries with a thoughtful expression. He was sitting with the chair reversed, so his elbows rested on the chair's back. He tapped the duct tape he held against the chair's sides as he hnned to himself.  
'So... self realisation... you say?'  
The blond Mini-Faerie peered out nervously at the human from behind his partner's back. Perhaps no longer sensing any ill vibes, the miniature Quatre then stepped out.  
'Yes,' he said to Heero's actual question. 'You are gay.' He nodded his blond head vigorously.  
'Hn…?'  
He looked towards the other Mini-Faerie for confirmation. The green eye miniature Trowa nodded back solemnly.  
‘You are very gay.’  
'Oh.' He drummed his left hand on the desk. 'I see. So you came all this way to tell me this?'  
'Actually, no. We were on a way to our respective new Hosts, but we were waylaid by an upset Wing. He was so upset that we felt that it was our duty to inform you of the facts… because we were and are being held at gun point.'  
'Hn…?!' Heero's bushy eyebrows shot up.  
'That was just to ensure your cooperation, Heavy Arms,' growled a harsh voice. 'I didn't think Sandrock along here would be enough to convince this human of the pure nature of our magic.' A chubby tank top clad Mini-Faerie climbed into the room from the window. 'He's not that sort of human to be easily swayed by big, geewy pleading eyes- he's one of those rare ones.' There was a grudging respect in the Mini-Faerie's voice as blue piecing eyes looked up at Heero. 'Now it's been sorted out, what are you going to do about Duo?'  
Heero scowled down at the Mini-Faerie. He still hadn't forgiven the thing. Wing glared right back at back at him. The two had a staring match. Heero tapped the duct tape in his hands, but still the other mini-him did not flinch. Much.  
'Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I like Duo.'  
A big glossy pornographic print appeared out from the air and dropped down on the desk between them. Heero's eyes were caught by the raw, passionate imagery. His fingers, suddenly nerveless, let go of the duct tape. It fell down to the ground, unnoticed as Heero's complete attention was hooked onto the image. Duo was splayed out so perfectly in the photo. The expression on his face was as he remembered, captured just as he-  
'Right. And that is why you like to do all those naughty things to him. Really, really like to- that is proof. Tell me that you aren't horny now! Hn!' dared Wing.  
After a long, drawn out moment, Heero tore his eyes from the image and stared at the wall.  
'Hn…' he grunted noncomittingly.  
Wing grunted in disgust at Heero's non-comment, his huff of air a softer version of the full human's, but no less powerful in expressing his opinion of what he thought of Heero's confused and stunned state. Heero grunted once more, causing Wing to sigh. The Mini-Faerie waddled up to Heero and patted the slumped boy with his left hand. The Mini-Faerie kept a firm grip on his pistol, however. Heero sighed at the contact, and placed his head in his hands.  
'I like an idiot… I was hoping had been just the spell…'  
'Hnnnn…' Wing nodded sympathetically.  
It was canny how the grunts and hns between the two were understood at once by the pair. It was as if they shared not only looks, but they too had their own shared language.  
'Erm… Wing?' Sandrock spoke. 'It's kind of getting late now, and I would like to present myself to the human I'm supposed to meet.'  
'I have to meet mine too.'  
Wing grunted at the two.  
'Fine. Go.' He waved his gun at the door, indicating for Sandrock and Heavy Arms to leave.  
'We do have a problem though.'  
'What?'  
'Unfortunately, when you abducted Sandrock at gun point this morning, and I followed you, we lost the maps to our new places.'  
Heero lifted his head and looked hard at the two Mini-Faeries.  
'Let me guess, the humans you are seeking are,' he pointed to Heavy Arms, 'Trowa Barton,' Heero then pointed to Sandrock, 'Quatre Raberba Winner, correct?'  
Three wide eyes filled with shock stared at him; one green- the other one was hidden behind a mask- and other two a bright aqua blue.  
'Wow… humans can do magic too?' Sandrock whispered in amazement. 'They didn't teach us that in Faerie school.'  
Heero sighed.  
'It's called logic here.'  
'Can all humans do it?'  
'Not all. Idiot's can't.'  
'Oh,' Sandrock nodded. 'I see. It must be hard coming to terms with loving someone without the magic of logic in him. Please be kind to him, because he can't help being an idiot. There are plenty of couples who have overcame such problems. Like… Shenlong and Taurus.'  
'Shenlong can use magic.'  
'But he choses not to, and that makes him an idiot, does it not?'  
'I suppose so.'  
Heero's lips quirked.  
'Rest assured that…,' his eyes snaked back to the pornographic image still lying on the table. He cleared his throat. 'That I will treat him well, once I figure-'  
'Hn.'  
'Once we figure out some things,' he amended with a quick, hard look at Wing.  
Wing refused to meet his gaze.  
'I will take you to their residence as thanks for your efforts,' Heero stated. He pointed to Wing. 'You. Stay here. We will talk later.'  
Wing grunted and turned his back on Heero, but made no attempt to move from his spot as Heero led his two comrades out and left to help them find their new hosts.

 

'What are you doing?'  
Wing looked up but no attempt to get out from his position from underneath a handkerchief sized red blanket at Heero's re-entry. He had his silver goblet by his Heero, rescued from the bin. He lifted a tiny miniature book up at Heero.  
'At the moment I'm collecting intelligence for the mission.'  
Heero scowled down at the book, unable to make out any of strange title. It was written in a language he didn't recognise. The image on it looked like two stick figures, with smilies for heads. One of them was drawn upside down.  
'What's that?'  
'The Karma Sutra spell book.'  
Heero's eyebrows shot up.  
'...and how's that going to help?'  
'Once you manage to get Duo into bed, and fuck him good and proper- all should be forgiven. It was my mistake to not have included the knowledge of the Karma Sutra in the spell, leaving it up purely to your instincts then. But this time, we'll be more prepared. I will not fail again. Rest assured.'  
'Wing.'  
'What?'  
'I don't want to fuck him.'  
'Then what do you want to do with him? He's just fine for that use, I'd say. From what I saw on the weekend, he's perfect malleable just like Shini...' Wing cleared his throat. 'Well, what do you want?'  
'It's not sex I want from him. I already had that,' Heero gestured towards the pornographic print still on the table. 'What I want is to... It's not just sex. I want also...' Heero's voice trailed off, and he scowled darkly at the Mini-Faerie before him.  
'Hnnn?' Wing inquired with a drawl.  
'Nevermind.'  
Wing smirked.  
'I know exactly what you want.'  
'You don't.'  
Wing gave Heero an exasperated expression.  
'I do so know. And I also,' he informed Heero with cool confidence, 'know just how to solve it.'  
'Are you certain?' Heero was still wary.  
Wing grunted and shuffled out from underneath his blanket.  
'Of course, I am. I will help you, like I said.'  
'Why do you want to help me?'  
'I don't. My mission was supposed to have ended with granting that stupid human's wish, but no! He had to go along and sometime during the activities fall for you emotionally- and get himself so miserable that my Shinigami gets angry at me!'  
'Hn?' Heero was startled.  
'Yes. I'm Shinigami's lover. Got a problem with that?'  
Heero's normally expression twitched. Just a bit.  
The idea of the mini-creatures having such an emotion as... love? was mind boggling. Let alone having passionate sex- no, he wasn't going to go there. He was plain not interested in how a rumpier, tiny version of himself would look on top of a cute, mini version of Duo... No- he was not going to go there! His mind would just not accept the imagery... it kept turning into full versions of himself on top of Duo... He had to stop it, but the fantasies combined with his memories just kept coming.  
Heero groaned.  
If someone had told Heero that he would have experienced the heights of passion with a male classmate he barely knew the weekend before, he would have restructured their faces. As it was, the feeling was still alien to him, and just as strange as his newfound homosexuality. Duo... must have felt the same way that morning. But now... Heero had no idea what Duo was thinking. Damn, just thinking about Duo made him nervous as hell. No. Heero was never nervous.  
The blanket disappeared as Wing snapped his fingers. The silver goblet too, disappeared briefly, but reappeared again, tied to Wing's back in a massage baggage pack. Wing heaved the cross straps around his chest which held the baggage in place, and looked up at Heero.  
'Your grooming looks acceptable. I presume you're ready to go?'  
Heero looked down at his beaten jeans- worn in from use, and not designer wear. He had on an old army green tank top that had seen a lot better days, and Heero could spot a frayed area where the stitching had come loose. Heero shrugged and pulled out the thread. He would have liked to perhaps go to Duo's place in better clothing, but the fact was that he hadn't any. They were all the same. He never care much about his looks until right at that moment. Duo had seen him naked. If the plans went right, Duo would again- without him acting like the flasher in the park. But of course, it wasn't just sex he wanted from Duo... but sex wasn't a bad thing either.  
'Yes,' he droned despite his misgivings. Ready or not, he would go.  
'Good. Let's get going so you can fuck him senseless A.S.A.P. after you get him into bed. Unless you have still objections to that?'  
'Not if he's willing, I don't.'  
'So let's leave.'  
'First, just one thing.'  
'What?'  
'What do you propose that I should do to get him into bed?'  
'Well, that's...gah...' Wing shuffled to the side. He hmmed for a moment. 'We'll get to that when it comes. Let's just go.'  
The fact Heero followed Wing without worrying too much about Wing's non-reply to the very important question should have warned him that although Mini-Faerie had cast magic. As it was, it didn't until they had left his place that he did. And by then, they were standing, or rather he was standing and Wing was floating, on Duo's front doorstep, and Heero's finger was pressing the doorbell.

 

The moment Heero had left, Duo collapsed on the floor. He had not moved from the spot all day, even though he knew he had to do the laundry. The sheets on his bed were twisted and stained. Finally, he did move. The growling of his stomach finally intruded on his silent misery, and was loud enough to wake a whole generation of sleeping vampires from their coffins.  
He made a cross sign across his body as the thought occurred to him that if there were Faeiries, maybe there were Vampires too.  
Tapping came from the window.  
The skin on Duo's neck prickled. He peeked up cautiously behind him, trying to locate the source. The whole day had been truly spent, as only darkness was in the square outside the glass pane. Duo squinted, and shuffled his body alongside the floor to take a closer look.  
Nothing.  
Maybe it was his imagination?  
Tapping again came from the window. This time, more frantic. Following the sounds, came a high pitched, keening cry.  
'Gyah!'  
'Mister? Sorry to disturb you, and I know you must hate me and all, but is it okay for me to come in? It’s cold out here.'  
Heart. Be still. It was only the stupid motherfucking faeries again, Duo told himself.  
'No, it's not okay. Go away!' Duo glared at the window.  
'...okay. Sorry to bother you,' came a voice so low and full of misery. 'I'll go away now.'  
Damn. The thing sounded so... sad.  
Well, it's not like he cared, right?  
Shuffling noises came from the window as the Mini-Faerie made to leave.  
'Aw, just come in already,' Duo growled as he flung open his window.  
Big, purple, wide watering eyes looked up at him in surprise. The bottom lip of the miniature him trembled.  
'...really? Is it really... okay with you?'  
'Nngh... yeah.' Duo sighed. 'Look, it's not like I hate you, Shi...nigami, isn't it?'  
Weird friggin’ name. He’d almost think it was Japanese, if the thing didn’t come from Mini-Faerie land.  
The black clad Mini-Faerie nodded, his eyes still large and glistening. Damn, the thing was cute. Well naturally. It looked like him after all, Duo thought with pride. He immediately shook that thought from his head. Self love was a sin. But wasn’t boy love too a sin? Depression sank back in. His shoulders slumped.  
‘Take a seat somewhere, anywhere,’ he waved his hand vaguely about his room.  
Shinigami bounced down from the window frame for a brief second, then reappeared with a large silver goblet. He looked ludricous carrying the thing on his back It was much larger than him and looked awkward to carry. Without meaning to do so, Duo gave short burst of muffled laughter. The Mini-Faerie caught the sound and looked up. His lips pouted as he placed the goblet down inside.  
‘It’s not an easy as it look, you know,’ he complained. ‘It heavy!’  
‘So why don’t you leave it somewhere?’  
‘Because I’m afraid that someone will find it and throw it away somewhere, and then it would mean that I really I can’t go home.’ He sniffed. ‘Even if I can’t go home now, regardless if I have the goblet with me or not.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I’m not allowed to. Not until Heero makes a wish that I grant.’  
Duo frowned.  
The last wish he had made...  
‘But Heero doesn’t have any wishes,’ Shinigami sobbed. ‘And since he doesn’t want me around either, I don’t know where to go in this world. Wing told me not to follow him in this world. He warned me but I wanted to see him so much. It was just so hard not to have constant sex! Especially at nights...’  
‘What?’  
‘I said, it was just so hard not to have-‘  
‘Stop. I heard you.’  
Mini-Faeries were sex addicts. Now that explained a lot of the nonsense. Duo looked down at his miniature self. The thought that a smaller him was having a better relationship with a smaller Heero made Duo depressed. Was it why Wing had thought that having Heero fuck him would make him happy? It didn’t. At least, the happiness wasn’t lasting. Unlike Shinigami and Wing, Duo and Heero did not exist as a couple.  
Ping pong, came the doorbell.  
‘Who is that?’ Duo frowned.  
He didn’t live with parents or his guardians. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were always out somewhere in the world, doing their best to spread happiness. They usually would sent a message if they were in town before visiting.  
Shinigami scowled.  
‘It’s Wing,’ he announced. ‘I can feel his aura. He’s sending out.’ Then the small Mini-Faerie’s expression changed to one of wonderment. ‘He’s brought Heero with him,’ he squealed. ‘He does care!’  
Shinigami lifted himself up and flew out the bedroom before his announcement fully registered with Duo.  
‘Oh, hell no!’ he scrambled up and rushed to the doorway.  
In his haste, Duo tripped over a slippery patch of semen waste.  
As he knocked himself out immediately, he didn’t have time to scold himself for not cleaning up the room properly before a visitor’s arrival.  
Even if he had the thought to do so.

 

What Duo awoke to just had to be a dream.  
For one thing, he was lying down on bed sheets that were clean. Two, another body was in the bed with him. Three, the said body belonged to one mister Heero Yuy and for once, he was not expressionless. He looked concerned as he looked down from the raised arm he was resting his head on.  
‘Are you okay?’ Heero asked softly, his blue eyes all worried and full of... that expression he had when first kissed Duo... just before they got to the other stuff, that was. To see the expression again was... Duo suddenly felt sad. It must have reflected in his face, as the dream Heero only looked more concerned.  
It was a nice dream, even if it tore at his heart.  
He reached out and touched Heero on the cheek.  
‘If you kiss me,’ Duo murmured without thinking.  
Like as what dreams were made of, Heero moved forward and placed his lips lightly on top of Duo’s own. They kissed. As he remembered, the same sparks were lit inside of him at the warm, wet contact of Heero’s tongue against his own. Heero’s hands, as they trailed down his clothes, sensitised his skin beneath, making Duo yearn to be freed of them to experience Heero’s direct touch. Almost as if Heero had read his mind, Heero dipped his hand down and pulled Duo’s shirt up. His palms slid from Duo’s tensed, clenched stomach muscles up, over his erected nipples. Their kiss grew deeper. More passionate, until Duo broke away with a groan.  
Heero continued on exploring Duo’s body with his hands. When Heero kissed his neck before freeing his crying erection and going down on him, Duo truly felt like he hit heaven. God, it was such a pleasant dream, he didn’t ever want to wake up and clean up the mess afterwards.  
‘Mmm…ngh…. Aah… yes…’  
Duo placed his hands on Heero’s head and twirled the rough, ruly brown locks in his grasp as Heero bobbed his head up and down.  
With the suction and tongue play Heero was performing, Duo knew he was going to come soon.  
He had hoped the erotic dream he was having would last a little longer, but at the rate Heero was stroking his throbbing need, he didn’t think he could restrain himself any longer. He came in Heero’s mouth. Duo closed his eyes as he shuddered and emptied his load.Pure and utter bliss.  
He didn’t want to open his eyes as he gradually drifted back. He didn’t want to go back to reality.  
‘Duo...?’  
But at the sound of Heero’s concerned voice, Duo’s eyes snapped open.  
Heero was still in his bed. Granted, the sheets weren’t quite as clean, though now, as some of the liquid had escaped from Heero’s mouth and splattered on his thighs and below. Heero was looking at him with the same concerned expression, and also with a touch of hesitation. A bit of white was still smeered on the side of his lower lip.  
‘Heero!?’ he gasped. ‘Did you just give me a blowjob?’  
Heero nodded. The nonchalant action was more fitting of his character, than the soft light in his blue eyes which Duo was having a hard time looking away from.  
‘I thought I used up my wish?’  
‘You did.’  
Duo lowered his hands and cupped his hands around Heero’s face in amazement. Slowly, he brought Heero forward. The other youth obligatedly climbed up Duo’s body from out beneath the blanket. As they came face to face, Duo looked in confusement at Heero.  
‘Then why? You’re straight, aren’t you?’  
‘Am I?’  
Duo frowned.  
‘Well, you can’t want me. I’m not even attractive or anything- hell, even my girlfriend- ex- preferred an older geezer than me. You must be under the influence of magic,’ he said in self-disgust. ‘Damn it, Heero, I’m sorry I-‘  
Heero kissed him.  
After he tasted the sweet bitter combination of his taste and Heero’s tongue, Duo was left breathless.  
‘No magic can fake the way I feel,’ Heero whispered in Duo’s ear. ‘Nor this,’ he placed Duo’s hand on his crotch.  
A hard bulge strained against the zipper there. Without meaning to, Duo cupped the small mountain in natural curiosity and massaged the area. It was only when Heero moaned against him, that he realised he was teasing Heero. He blushed, and withdrew his hand. Or tried to. Heero’s hand over his own kept it there. The feel of Heero’s excitement was stirring own, and Duo blushed as his own erection began stirring back to life in the close space between them.  
‘Well, there’s Viagra or Cialias too… ’  
‘I don’t take any substances.’ Heero breathed along Duo’s sensitive nape. ‘This is real, Duo. What I want to know, how do you feel about it?’  
Duo gave in.  
‘I want you,’ he said truthfully. ‘I want you with me always.’  
A breath, that sounded almost like relief, escaped from Heero. Then Heero was on him. Duo smirked and welcomed the attack with wide open arms. Real, fake, he didn’t care anymore. So long as Heero was...  
With him.  
In bed with him.  
And they were having hot sex together.  
Hell. Duo suddenly remembered there was one major problem.  
‘We can’t. I mean. You… we used up all possible sources of lubricant in this house on the weekend, remember?’ Duo panted.  
Heero groaned. He rested his head against Duo’s shoulder.  
‘Hell damn it!’ he swore.  
‘We can… touch each down there, and bring ourselves to the end… Then there’s a convenience shop that’s on the corner a few blocks away…’  
‘No… it’s too far away to be convenient… hell- I know!’ Heero’s eyes suddenly lit up. ‘The faeries will help us!’  
‘Magic?’ Duo gasped.  
‘Shinigami- appear!’ Heero commanded.  
The Mini-Faerie appeared with a small smoke show- which was entirely unnecessary in the views of the two naked boys who were in the middle of trying to make out. Not to mention that both Shinigami and Wing had already been in the room.  
‘Yes?’ he piped, ignoring the half-snort from Wing at the showy antics.  
Heero nodded to Shinigami. ‘I know my wish now.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘I wish for Duo to be self lubricating,’ he stuck his fingers into Duo’s passageway, ‘down here.’  
‘Your wish is granted,’ Shinigami jumped. ‘Wow! That was so easy! Wing! I did it! I did it! I’m getting my graduation certificate! And all I had to do was grant a self lubricating ass to your human, Wing!’  
‘What the fuck!?’ Duo roared with horror and shock. ‘I have a self lubricating ass now?!’  
‘Congratulations, Shinigami.’ Wing suddenly appeared. ‘And congratulations to the both of you,’ he nodded to Heero and Duo. ‘Human, you should not be unpleased with the prospect of a self-lubricating ass. It is a very convienent thing actually. It means you can fuck anytime- and heal fast there too. Shinigami’s got one himself, naturally, so trust me, I know. We will be going home to use it together now. It has been a pleasure.’  
With a nod to the still stunned Duo and pleased Heero, Wing lifted and tucked Shinigami under his arm, then wandered over to where two silver goblets had magically appeared. In a blink, he jumped into the silver goblet that was his own, with Shinigami. Shinigami waved briefly before they disappeared, along with the goblets.  
‘Now…’ Heero almost sounded like he was purring, ‘how about a repeat of the weekend, with a better ending?’  
Damn.  
Duo found out the self lubricating ass had its drawbacks. Heero simply wouldn’t leave it alone. And the reputation for being a masturbation fanatic stuck to him because of that because they were always fucking in the boys toilet, and Duo had always been the vocal, unlike Heero- the silent prick.  
Damn, damn, damn the faeries!  
Although having such an ass was very beneficial.

 

Fin.


End file.
